The Plothole Kingdom: Maximum Ride
by UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND
Summary: Have you ever wondered where all the things that disappear from the story go? Well, they fall into the plothole! This is a tour through the Maximum Ride plohole.
1. Main Tour

**Note: This entire thing is meant to be said in that too-happy fake-o voice you get when someone welcomes you to a hotel and all that jazz.**

**I, UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND, do not own Maximum Ride or anything you recognize from the original plot line. **

**CLAIMER: I do, however, own the plothole kingdom. If you want to write plothole kingdom tour for other books, ask me in a PM and I might give you permission if one isn't already being written or claimed. You snooze, you lose, so if you want to do one for, like, Harry Potter, or something, just ask. I'm starting to rant so…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**LINE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ LINE**

Welcome to the plothole kingdom! Home of all the things that disappear from the actual story! I am your tour guide, UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND, but you may call me under. I will now tell you a bit about the history and culture of plotholes.

In the land of the plothole, there is a different kingdom for every book series that was important enough for people to notice things missing. Harry Potter, Twilight, and Maximum Ride are a few examples. In the plothole kingdom, there are three types of residents. Permanent residents, reality travelers, who regularly travel between the real plot line and the plothole kingdom at the authors will, and, finally, the plotholeans, the random people and events that were born here and get put in the story for unknown reasons. These are very rare and we are proud to have two in the Maximum Ride plothole, which we are entering now.

The Maximum Ride plothole kingdom is unusually large due to the fact that the characters are almost always on the run and many things, people, and places get left behind. I will take you around and introduce you to all of the residents. Please note, their status may change as the story progresses, but for now, this is how it is.

Up on our right you will see the E-shaped house from the first book. Inside, live the alternate flock. These are the alternate flock members. A Max who can shut down her organs, smell the rest of the flock; both of these powers came from the second book, and has hair that switches from brown to blonde as different descriptions are given in the book. A Fang who can fly at super speed, also from the second book when he got the blood transfusion from Max. An Iggy who can feel color, he loses this power this periodically, as it is a reality traveler. A Nudge with magnetic abilities from the fourth book. A Gazzy with a mushroom cloud fart ability and mimicking voices. He loses the second power often because it is a reality traveler. An Angel with no powers as of yet. She is just there as a honorary thing. This Angel sometimes has Celeste, but sometimes doesn't. Celeste is a reality traveler.

The blonde Brigid from book four, along with the rest of the Antarctica scientists live in the big red building coming up on your left. Notice that this Brigid is BLONDE, the way she was originally was I the story, she was traded out with the red head Brigid, a plotholean, in the fifth book. The red head Brigid no longer lives here as she has been incorporated into the real plot line of the story.

Straight ahead, we have a large school building, the school building from the second book. In this building live Sam, Lissa, JJ, and all the rest of the people and students from the Virginia school. Anne does not live here because she is not welcome. If you flip to page two of your pamphlet, you will see mentions of a tunnel under the school, it is still there, and has no use whatsoever.

As we round this corner, on our left we see, to use the terms from the book, the 'honkin' big castle of evil' from Germany from the third book. the residents here are Omega, the director, and Anne; all permanent residents. On our right you will see the big green building from 'the drawing in Max's brain'. The mutants from the institute live here, along with Total, a reality traveler. I don't know if you noticed, but total seems to disappear from the story for long periods of time then randomly re-appear, this is where he lives when he gets booted out of the real plotline. Akila lives here with him.

Up on our left we now see apartment buildings. You may be wondering 'were these ever in the books?' The answer is no. These were never in the books and probably never will be. They are called Reality Estates. Very exclusive. Only reality travelers are allowed in. the current residents are Dr. Martinez, Ella, Magnolia, and Jeb. Ahead of us, we see a tall office building with shattered windows. This is where the Uber- Director, Gozen, and their army live. Please note that its windows are still broken from the hurricane because the Uber-Director is too cheap to import new ones from the true plot line.

The last stop on our tour is this big French, fancy-schmancy hotel. On page seven of your handbook, It talks about how Angel, when describing Max's eyes, talked all about Gazzy and the French chocolates with alcohol in them, except they didn't know so he ate a million and barfed all night. Now, If you read the books, in book three, when they went to France, Gazzy was in California. Many of you may have wondered where this came from, well, if you look at the fourth floor n the room with the light on, you can see that incident played out. This incident was born here and is a true plotholean; born here and randomly put into the story because the author wanted to.

This concludes our tour. Come back soon for an updated tour with all the new things that fall into the plothole as the story progresses. Goodbye, have a nice day, come back soon, I hope you enjoyed your tour. The gift shop is on the left, check out our tee-shirts, they have wings on the back, don't forget to buy your flock figurines. Bye-bye now, come back and see us soon.

**Any questions? comments? flames? I'm not picky. I just love to know that people read my story. Once again, if you want to do this for another book, just ask me and I will probably give you permission. The only way you wouldn't get it is if someone else already asked for it. I will keep track, don't worry.**

**Yes, I realize that it is short, but there isn't much else to say.**

**R&R?**


	2. ATTACK OF THE AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey, sorry, but I will be going on a temporary hiatus 'till Thursday; maybe Friday. sorry to have you think this was a chapter.

I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!! I am currently searching through the books for more plotholes for updated tours, section tours, and book tours. patience is a virtue… which I lack, so be prepared for a new chappie as soon as I finish searching the first book.

this authors note will self destruct when my Hiatus is over


	3. Book One: The Angel Experiment

**I'm not going to make excuses. I was just too lazy to update and I apologize. Feel free to rant at me, yell, refuse to read, whatever. -hangs head in shame-**

**All the information is the same as the first tour. if you need to have your memory refreshed, please go re-read that first. It was my first Fanfiction, now I feel guilty for abandoning it for so long.**

**ANYWAY! ONWARD! **

** LINE~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.LINE**

Welcome back to the Plothole Kingdom! I hope you have already been on our main tour, it is very important that you know the background info given during that tour. If you have not, please go back to the lobby; one leaves in a half an hour. If you will all step onto the train, we will leave. Adults, please sit on the outside. Families with small children please make sure to buckle them in securely, we may have to stop suddenly if one of the characters jumps in front of the train.

Now, this tour includes all plotholes from the first book, including several not mentioned in the main tour, because they are small details. There are also a few small plotholeans that are not significant, but still sorta-kinda-not really interesting! Also, unlike the main tour, you might get a chance to meet some of the characters if and when they feel like it! Coming up on or left, is the E shaped house, where the plotholean versions of the Flock live! And here they come. They all apparently want to meet you. If everyone will now step off of the elevated tram and onto the elevated platform, we can possibly attempt to communicate with them. Oh, what's this? It seems like one of them is attempting crude hand signals in order to communicate with us. Iggy, the blind one, seems to be pointing at me with his middle finger- I wonder what that means?

Okay, if the smaller children can make their way closer to the rail, you can get a better look at them. Please keep the raised area clear, this is where they will stand if they choose to come look at us, and maybe talk to us. Here comes Fang, he is also mostly quiet, like in the book, but on rare occasions, he will speak.

Fang, will you smile for the people? please? Come on, Fang, smile. Well, that's not a smile, but baring your teeth at me and growing works, too. If you look, one of his teeth is missing: This is from his fight with Ari on the beach before Max kissed him. Oh, okay, for those of you who can't see, he rolled his eyes and jumped off the platform. He is now having one of his silent conversations with Max. Now she is coming up! oh, this is exiting, two in one day! Max has the strange "map effect" on her eyes from the sewers in New York, but has learned to shut it off. Can you imagine having a bunch of lines crisscrossing all over your vision? That wouldn't be good.

"Lady, we know that these tours are the only thing that keeps the plothole running, but do you mind NOT treating us like we're idiots?"

Oh, okay, sorry, I didn't realize I was. Now, tell us, what was the hand gesture Iggy was doing a moment ago mean?

"If you don't know… just… wow, lady, wow."

And Max has also jumped off the platform and is now having a conversation with Iggy. Now Iggy is coming up! Three, today! that must be the record! There is nothing special about this Iggy from the first book.

"You know what, lady, you're rude. I hate you with the fiery passion of an angered mango!"

Someone has obviously been letting him read Vera Amber's fanfictions. Now here come Nudge and Angel! Two at once! This Angel doesn't have any powers, but Nudge is a vegetarian!

"Hi everyone, We're all bird kids, but we live here in the plothole kingdom. It's a really nice place, well, except when Ari would come to visit, 'cause then Max and Fang would get all tense and they would be grumpy until he left. Hey, do you guys like-"

Okay, back on the tram, we have lots to do and not much time to do it in! Now, If you will look to your right, there is a small town in the distance, that is Tipsico, Arizona. Where Nudge's "family" lived. Coming up on your left, there is a drive up ATM with a guy in a fancy car at it. This is the Bank Card Guy from page 170.

Now, directly ahead is reality estates. You will remember, from the first tour, that one Reality Travelers are allowed to live there. Its newest member is Ari; he isn't in the plot, because he died, but is allowed to live here because his father does. His hair is green. Hold tight, everyone, this is a sharp corner. Up on our right is a small scale of Central Park. If you look between those two trees, you will see the Taylor Twins playing their concert. They are plotholeans who made a brief appearance in the plotline, but large enough to register in the plothole.

This big white building left is the plothole museum, where inanimate objects of little importance are housed. If you will all enter and wait in the main corridor, you can look at these objects. Only three of them are from the first book, so we will only look at those. On this pedestal on our right is Max's Mickey Mouse alarm clock. In the first book it made a brief appearance when Gazzy and Iggy used it to make a timer for their bomb, which they them used to blow up the Erasers. On the one on our left are the papers they printed off at the institute, containing such information such as an address by Gazzy's name and the false information that Iggy's father is dead. Dead ahead is the map they found in Jeb's old files back at the E-shaped house. You may look around at those for a minute, then come back to the tram.

*five minutes later*

Okay, everyone. Back in your seats so we can go back to the gates. Thank you for coming. Here we are. No pushing as you exit the tram please. Goodbye, have a nice day, come back soon, I hope you enjoyed your tour. The gift shop is on the left, check out our tee-shirts; they have wings on the back! Don't forget to buy your flock figurines. Bye-bye now, come back and see us soon.

**Not much to say here, other than, once again, I'm sorry that I took so long updating, and I humbly ask you to R&R. Please?**


End file.
